


The supers

by Mar_69



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69
Summary: When Conner is sitting on a cliff, Clark comes to have a talk.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 17





	The supers

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 2: Rescue

Superboy ~~is~~ was a weapon, created to end Superman, to be the ultimate force of good, ~~a god~~ , extremely powerful, almost unbeatable, ~~obeying the wish of his master, waiting for the moment to act~~. When Robin (thirteen years old, the sidekick of Batman, acrobat, martial artist, hacker, ~~a good kid, smart, kind~~ ), Aqualad (old student of the Atlantean conservatory, ~~trustful~~ , the sidekick of Aquaman) and Kid Flash (speedster, Flash’s protegé, ~~funny, a good friend~~ ) freed him, he was surprised by the world around him.

He knew the names of things, he understood how the world around him worked, the genomorphs taught him about politics, physics, chemistry, biology, geography, he had memories ~~all of them fake, implanted, some of them a lie~~ , but looking at it, feeling it, was so different, he wasn’t going to wake up in a pod, the scientists looking at him, ~~calling him a weapon, a thing, their thing~~ , but he was giving life, a name.

Sitting on the top of the cliff, his legs dangling over the sea, Conner was feeling the sun, eyes closed, breathing deeply, we remembered flying over the sea, ~~sometimes the genomorphs fulfilled his wishes~~ , the salty water splashing his face, diving into the water, looking at the pretty fishes, the colorful corals, feeling colder and darker while he was going down, but it felt different, his real skin heating, the real sea filling the air with salt, the waves splashing the rock wall.

Eyes closed, bare feet, hands holding the grass, he listened to a heartbeat, fast and nervous, someone was sitting at his side, Superman (Clark Kent, reporter of the Daily Planet, fiancé of Lois Lane, ~~the enemy of the Light, his greatest enemy, a god he will defeat~~ ), wearing civilian clothes, looked at him, he felt it, his eyes on Conners's face, was he seeing something of Lex Luthor on Conner?

“How are you?”

“Fine.”

“Batman talked to me, about you." Conner didn't answer, keeping the silence "About the other half of your DNA.”

“Luthor calls me son.” Conner mumbled, regretting immediately, the unease of Clark´s posture.

“I’m too young to have a son," Clark sighed, his hands moving fast around him "but I always wanted a brother, someone like me.”

Conner sat, breathing deeply, he nodded, the little nervous smile on Superman warming his chest.

“I like the idea.”


End file.
